


Eat You Up

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Additional Tags to Be Added, Adult Armin Arlert, Adult Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet / Eren Yaeger, Armin Arlet/Eren Yaeger, Best Friends, Blow Job, Cum Eating, Fellatio, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining Armin Arlet, Smut, Submissive Armin Arlert, Voyeurism, cum licking, heat of the moment, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Eren knew the moment he saw Armin like this, he wouldn't be able to ignore it. His hidden feelings come to the surface and once he closes the door, Armin and his relationship, changed forever.





	Eat You Up

Eren knew it happened and it hadn’t been the first time he caught a male taking care of his urges. They were at constant war however that didn't stop normal, healthy, human needs. He, himself occasionally did it but it wasn’t a routine kind of thing. Usually, he was distracted by titan business and he didn’t find himself needing to do this sort of thing often. Yet, he couldn’t tear his apple green eyes from Armin.

He told himself to turn away, to walk away but something kept him rooted to the spot. It didn't help when Eren heard his name quietly, dragged out in Armin's voice with such a sensual urgency. Armin was biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep quiet.Eren found himself wishing he wouldn’t - he wanted to hear those soft moans escape his lips. Armin's left hand shifted upwards and then down, with haste. Armin was in such a hurry, and so focused on his task that Eren's presence outside the door hadn't been noticed.

He wanted to see Armin’s expression as he released himself.

That single thought pushed Eren through the door and he leaned back against it. The door closed easy enough but it was the rusty hinges that gave Eren away. Armin paused, his eyes went wide and his hands froze in place. Eren didn’t want Armin to stop and so he walked towards the bed. Although he accepted he found he enjoyed watching, this time he had to act. It seemed like Armin felt a similar desire for Eren as Eren felt towards him. There didn't seem to be a point to hiding it now or ignoring what Armin had been doing. Eren wasn’t sure what to say and decided maybe words weren’t needed just yet. There wasn’t any turning back now, not from the images he had conjured up, or the feelings the sight of Armin awoke inside Eren.

He dropped down in front of him, gently placing his hands on Armin's thighs and stared at him, praying Armin wouldn’t run away. “Eren…” Armin's voice barely audible and it only stirred the burning sensation in Eren's chest. "I... This." His hands shook even as he tried to cover himself from Eren, his best friend. Eren had to wonder if Armin did this thing often, here - where he seemed to always run off too. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. I do it all the time.” Not completely true but that didn’t matter right now. Eren lacked the ability to deny what he wanted, it was flowing through him at an alarming pace. “I just didn’t expect to find you doing it here,” There were dozens of books and dust and strangely enough it seemed fitting for Armin to be here. He always loved to read and understand everything he could. “Who knew, even Armin broke the rules?” 

“I…” Those normally gentle blue eyes shook as they stared at Eren. Eren felt Armin begin to pull back and he shook his head. 

“It's my fault for interrupting - I’ll take responsibility.” Armin narrowed his eyes, confusion swirling. “Is that fine?” Eren didn’t want to waste any more time, he lightly pushed Armin's hand off and raised his shirt. Eren's lips turned into a grin when he noticed the tiny twitch of Armin's member. The rise and fall of his chest provoked Eren further.

As Armin's voice began to enter their space, Eren took him into his mouth. The tiny fear that Armin would stop him crept in and he acted without much thought. The feel of Armin in his mouth this way was foreign but Eren licked his lips anyways after he pulled off. He wrapped his hand around the base of Armin and let his tongue stroke the rest of him. 

"Eren..." Armin managed to get out. "Stop, it doesn't... taste, nghhh." Eren took his fingers and pressed lightly underneath Armin's base. Eren knew it didn't taste like his favorite food, he wasn't an idiot. This taste was something entirely different, primal even. He refused to stop - he wanted to devour Armin whole and that's all he knew. 

Eren's tongue swirled around the head, and Armin let out a gasp. Eren paused, locking eyes with his best friend who was definitely torn between pleasure and uncertainty. He raised himself up on Armin's thighs, taking the hem of his shirt and raising it upwards. Eren pushed it to Armin's chin before he spoke. "I don't want anyone else to hear you like this." Getting caught should have been his first thought but his greed took over instead. 

He leaned his own lips towards Armin's and moved in, holding him there for a few seconds before moving away. He reached for Armin's hand and moved it to the shirt, waiting as Armin stuffed it in his mouth to stifle the noise he would make as Eren continued his assault down below. "Focus on me." Eren said firmly, "Don't you dare stop." 

Armin's thighs suddenly tightened at the order Eren made and it only caused Eren to want to make a mess of Armin more. He pushed them back open quickly and let Armin fill his mouth once again. He shifted his position to give himself better access. He laid a few gentle kisses down Armin's cock before he bobbed his head in a rhythm that had Armin whimpering above him. 

Eren's own needs were obvious now, and he ran a hand down the bulge in his pants. He'd take care of that shortly but first - he only had one desire. His eyes flashed open as Armin's free hand reached for Eren's hair, unable to control his movements. Eren smiled and continued. 

Watching Armin come undone like this, and seek him out on impulse was something Eren never knew he desired. Now - he was sure he'd crave that reaction time and time again. Armin's hand started to fist in and out of Eren's wild brown strands of hair. "Eren..."

"Show me." He whispered, using his hands to bring Armin to the end and before Armin could speak again his body shook. His hips bucked upwards and they rocked lightly back and forth off the bed. His head fell back and the shirt stuffed in between his lips dropped down his chest. Armin cried out, clenching his teeth in an attempt to calm himself. The soft sigh that reached Eren's ears made him touch the front of his pants for the second time. 

He hadn't even realized the cum slipping down his chin until Armin's eyes widen in shock. "Eren!" He turned his head both ways to search for something to wipe Eren's face but Eren stood and gazed down at Armin. He took his finger and wiped off where he felt wet and then licked it off. 

Armin swallowed hard at the sight. Those bright eyes now were fully dazed just as they had been when Eren brought his cock into his mouth the first time. Eren took one big breath before leaning over, scoping Armin's face into his warm & slick hands His kiss was rough, fast and as intense as Armin's orgasm had been. Without knowing it his hands grasped at the front of Eren's shirt.

"I want you."

"Eren."

"I want you so bad." He whispered into another feverish kiss. Armin moaned into it and felt his back hit the back of the old, creaky bed. Eren's eyes were so close to his own and begging for permission to continue, to eat Armin up and Armin realized he too, wanted that. 

"Give me all of you," Armin told him as he surrendered himself to Eren. "Every inch of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.
> 
> So, I made a thing. I will write a second part to this, not sure when, though I'll post it as soon as I do complete it. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading, liking or commenting lovelies <3 Have a great day! (*≧ω≦*) xo
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
